elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Thrall
is a Master-level Conjuration spell in . Casting it raises a dead body from most humanoid beings of level 40 and under to "permanently" fight alongside the player. The thrall follows and defends its master until banished, killed, or turned. Unlike other reanimation spells, thralls that die will not turn to ash and may be raised again. Spell Tome Attributes *'Weight': 1 *'Value': 1270 *See [[Spell Tome (Skyrim)|'Spell Tome']] for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition *Phinis Gestor sells this spell after the completion of the Conjuration Ritual Spell. Equipment Upgrading the thrall's equipment may increase its effectiveness. Thralls will use any weapon given to them as long as the weapon matches its proficiencies. For instance, mages will prefer to continue using their spells and wielding staves rather than equipping powerful melee weapons. Most thralls, regardless of proficiencies, will also use the shields given to them, provided they have a free hand available. However, thralls are much more picky about the armor/clothing they will wear. Here are the details: *Thralls will equip whatever armor they die in. The armor given to them must be the specific item; it cannot be a duplicate (e.g. if a thrall spawned with an Iron Helmet, it will only wear that Iron Helmet and will not equip any other Iron Helmets found in the game). An exception is reanimated Forsworn, who will use any Forsworn armor dropped by other Forsworn. If gear is given to the follower, then he is killed and enthralled, he will continue to wear whatever he had while alive, but fast-traveling will de-equip the gear, so this is of limited use. *Thralls from Northwatch Keep may replace their glass armor with elven armor looted from other Northwatch guards. *Afflicted thralls may change their armor when moving to a different cell. They may equip lower level armor when moving to a new cell. *Thrall equipment may be improved. To do so, loot the desired gear from the thrall's corpse. Modify the gear as desired through enchanting and smithing. Return the gear to the thrall's corpse, and reanimate it. The thrall will equip the gear upon leaving the current cell. *Thrall gear may be reset by removing all the equipment, reanimating the thrall, then moving to a different cell. The thrall will generate a new set of equipment from the list of possible gear with which they can spawn. Note that this gear may be different from what they previously had. This trick may be used to re-enchant thrall equipment, obtain better versions of leveled gear a thrall may have equipped, or duplicate rare equipment. *Thralls will not equip items in slots that were left empty when they generated their gear. *It is advisable to rename thrall gear when enchanting it so keeping track of the unique equipment will be simpler. *Any enchantments on the armor or clothing will interfere with and negate the Dark Souls perk. Consider whether enchanting a thrall's equipment is worth the loss of the 100 health gained from that perk. *If the thrall dies after the first time it has equipped enchanted gear, when it is reanimated the enchantments will not take affect even though the thrall still has the gear equipped. To remedy this, every time the thrall dies, loot the enchanted gear, and then give it back to them, allowing them to re-equip it. *Replace the weapon into the inventory of any character that has dropped it and that will be the subject of the thrall spell, otherwise the character will not pick it up unless in battle. Notable Thralls The characters listed below are thralls that have been deemed exceptional in some way by the community. The first three sections deal with thralls of different class, and the final covers thralls that retain their vocal clips upon death. All thralls listed here are able to be thralled at any level unless otherwise noted. Some of the named NPCs listed have unique abilities, while others are effective and easy to find. Mages These thralls will use destruction spells and readily wield staves you give them. Some will even conjure allies using their own spells. Melee These thralls generally make good tanks and use melee weapons effectively. They will also use ranged weapons you give them when fighting at a distance. Archer These thralls most effectively use ranged weapons. They will switch to melee weapons in close quarters. Retain Vocal Clips These thralls do not switch to the standard moans and groans of reanimated corpses. They instead continue to use the unique vocal clips they had in life. *Levels with (max) mean the thrall will scale with the Dragonborn up to a maximum of that level. Levels without (max) mean the thrall is set at that level. **Vampires can be thralled above the level 40 cap of Dead Thrall if the Dragonborn has taken the Necromage perk found in the Restoration tree. This perk affects all spells that target vampires including Dead Thrall. With this perk all versions of vampires found in the game are thrallable except Volkihar Master Vampires (level 53). Of note are Volkihar Vampires (level 48) and Master Vampires (level 42), the two highest level natural candidates for thralls in the game. Useful console commands *openactorcontainer 1 - lets you place and take items without having to kill and resummon your thrall. Note it will not allow you to take their base equipment. *disable, enable - lets you reset their base items. Note they will lose what ever base items they had before even if you enchanted it. *resurrect - Revives the thrall and also resets their items to base. *player.moveto - Teleport to your thrall's current location, useful for when they disappear after fast traveling. The ref id can be found by opening the console and clicking on your thrall. *prid , moveto player - Teleport the thrall to your current location. *tai - Shuts off their AI effectively freezing them in place. (Use again to turn their AI back on) *resetai - Resets their ai. In conjunction with tai, this will allow you to stop them from fighting with your follower and other thralls. *getlevel - Checks the name and level of the creature. *dispelallspells - Dispels all non permanent active effects which includes dead thrall. Useful if you do not have any dead thralls but the active effect still persists. *setlevel 1000,0,1,80 - By using that command, will make the selected NPC (tested and confirmed working on Dead Thralls) level up with the player. I.E.: Tested on a thralled Forsworn Briarheart which was lvl 38, and after the command jumped up to lvl 41 (same level as my char). Usefulness *If the player gets caught trespassing with a thrall, paying off the fine will cause the player to be teleported out of the cell. The thrall will then advance to the next tier of its character type, provided it has one (e.g. a level 42 Master Vampire will become a level 53 Volkihar Master Vampire.) This can only be performed once per thrall, and thralls that advance beyond the Dead Thrall level cap cannot be reanimated if they die. *'Caddy/Walking Trunk - '''the player may use a Dead Thrall as storage for an unlimited amount of items. Simply kill the Thrall, and when searching his body, fill him with any number of items that need carrying. Bring the Thrall back to life, and when items are needed from the thrall, simply kill him again and unpack the items. A single torch placed in their inventory provides a handy light source as they will light up when out of combat situations. *'Create your own little army -''' since Dead Thralls can summon creatures using a staff in the their inventory, your follower plus 2 Dead Thralls, plus all their summoned beings equals a small mob. *'Unlimited arrows -' just like other followers, a single high quality arrow placed in the Dead Thrall's inventory allows them to fire an unlimited number of arrows of that type, increasing their archery effectiveness, and allowing you to recover the arrows and grow your own supply. *Unlike followers, Dead Thralls will level-scale with the world. This means that it's possible to re-animate a Dead Thrall, and then they level up to 40, and when they die, it's not possible to re-animate them. However, many potential candidates are level-capped and will not scale past 40. *If, for whatever reason a follower dies, it's possible to raise them as long as their level is not greater than 40. After zoning, they will NOT wear the apparel that was given them before their death; however, if he/she is a Blade, their default spawn apparel will be the Blades full armor set, which may be upgraded and enchanted. Of note is the fact that these Blades' bodies do not reset. * It is not possible to cast Dead Thrall on a character that has been decapitated, regardless of level. * With a Dead Thrall following, most other characters, from kids to traders, will make negative comments regarding the spell by giving warnings to stay away or about using a dangerous spell. These comments/warnings do not appear to affect any quest or trading dialogs. * Vampiric players will find that they can choose to skip the process of equipping their thralls with better armor or weapons entirely by using the following techniques. These tricks will function effectively even on the Master difficulty setting. This is useful as dead thralls can be very unreliable when transitioning from location to location, furthermore the process of equipping them with enchanted items is unreliable as well. ** Illusion spells (Call to Arms, etc) will be 25% stronger if the player is a vampire, greatly improving thralls. The player must have the Illusion school perk Master of the Mind to use the beneficial illusion spells on their dead thralls. ** The Restoration school perk Necromage will not only improve the players active effects by 25%, but it also augments beneficial illusion spells by another 25% (50% total) when used on dead thralls. ** Potions which improve Illusion spells improve the power of the spells, and not the duration. An Elixir of Illusion will add an additional 100% power to beneficial illusion spells, whereas player created potions can be even stronger. When used to cast Call to Arms, thralls become powerful enough to survive against the majority of enemies in the game. ** In some ways, it is inferior to temperory reanimating spells, in as much as it will only reanimate humans, and elves, excluding Falmer, whereas Revenant, for example, works on not only Falmer, but many animals too. Trivia *This can be cast on Ulfric Stormcloak after he is killed at the end of the Civil War missions, making the self-proclaimed High King of Skyrim your humble servant. **It is also possible to get General Tullius and Legate Rikke as thralls. *Dead thralls, either your own or raised by enemies, often moan "thank you", "freedom" etc. when being destroyed. This also applies to other lower-level spells of the same type. *Hold Guards may attack the Dragonborn if they see him/her using this spell in a city. *Dead thralls can't regenereate their health and are immune to healing spells. That means they can't be healed by player and the only way for them to restore their health is to use healing potion given to them. **Another way to help your thralls is to give them weapons enchanted with "Absorb Health" ability. **If the Dragonborn decides to side with the vampires during the Dawnguard questline he/she may purchase two spells which allow the healing of undead, Heal Undead and Necromantic Healing from a vampire in Castle Volkihar. **Necromantic Healing can also be found in Dimhollow Crypt if The_Elder_Scrolls_V:_Dawnguard addon is installed. Bugs Behind the scenes *Unless otherwise stated, the information above was obtained from in-game play or from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' References Category:Skyrim: Spells Category:Skyrim: Conjuration